1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an expanding platform, and more particularly, it relates to an expanding platform used in a portable electronic apparatus for a user to operate with one hand. The present disclosure also discloses a portable electronic apparatus using the expanding platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years portable devices such as tablet PCs are gaining popularity among many users. Compared with notebook PCs, tablet PCs are more convenient in terms of portability; and they support touch inputs to offer more intuitive operations. However, tablet PCs are not equipped with physical keyboards, making it inconvenient for users who are accustomed to typing with keyboards. Therefore, there are expanding platforms disposed with keyboards and made for tablet PCs emerging in the market; besides, there are also separable notebook PCs which can let users use only the tablet portion and combine the tablet portion with the expanding platform to restore the notebook configuration when necessary.
When a user wants to combine a tablet PC with its expanding platform, he or she can use only one hand to insert the tablet PC into the expanding platform to enable electrical connection; on the other hand, when the user wants to separate the tablet PC and the expanding platform, he or she has to use one hand to operate an unlocking element or to hold the expanding platform, and then uses another hand to apply a force on the tablet PC to disengage the tablet PC from the expanding platform. It is inconvenient for the user since the above operating procedure is complicated.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an expanding platform which can let the user to combine the tablet PC with its expanding platform or to separate them with only one hand, making it easy-to-use and convenient for the user.